School Day Distractions
by keepyourenemiescloser
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Haruhi has a strange dream that throws off her attention span all day. The other Host Club members notice her distraction and plan on finding out what it is on her mind. TamakiXHaruhi fluff.


The sun had begun to peep out from the ground and shine into the windows of the small apartment shared between a young girl and her father. Soon the noise from an alarm went off and awoke the brown-eyed girl from her slumber.

'_What a weird dream…'_ The girl thought to herself as she turned off the alarm.

She then proceeded to wash her face, brush her teeth, eat breakfast and get dressed into her uniform before walking out of the door of her apartment on her way to school.

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi!"

"How are you today?" Came the voices of the brown-haired girl's friends and classmates, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Oh… I'm well." She replied in a dazed voice. "How about you guys?"

Hikaru and Kaoru eyed each other lazily before replying in unison, "We're good."

Haruhi smiled at them and then took her spot in the classroom. She took notes without really listening to the teacher and the classes rushed by. During her class period before lunch she looked out the window of her classroom and began to think about her dream.

'_Tamaki-senpai…'_ She thought to herself with a thoughtful expression, soon she was brought out of her reverie by the twin's voices.

"Haruhi, are you coming to lunch?" Hikaru and Kaoru once again eyed Haruhi with concerned looks.

"Yeah! Sorry! I was just thinking about what the teacher was talking about… It was a really good lecture." She replied, hoping they wouldn't pry into her thoughts.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Haruhi, while Kaoru tilted his head to the side—then they both smirked as they thought of a fun game with Haruhi.

"So, you really enjoyed learning about the Tokugawa period and it's contrast to the Asuka period, huh? I knew you liked history, but that's some really boring stuff, Haruhi." Hikaru stated bluntly.

"Uh-uhh, yeah, I actually think that it's really interesting to see how Japan has progressed though! With the introduction of Buddhism and then peace in the Edo period, it's all so fascinating!" Haruhi said with an exasperated look.

"But Haruhi, we weren't learning about history." Said Kaoru.

"We were in science." Hikaru replied, "We were even doing experiments, how did you not notice the beakers and microscope in front of you?"

"Ehhhh?" Haruhi squealed while sweat dropping. "I knew that! I mean, looking at all of those protists and doing those dyes of that drop of lake water was really fascinating!"

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes narrowed as they leaned in very close to Haruhi and Kaoru whispered, "Haruhi, that was yesterday. We weren't in history or science—we just finished with math class."

Hikaru added, "There aren't any microscopes and beakers out. I can't believe you fell for that one."

"Eeeyyyaaaaaaa!" Haruhi screamed as she fell backwards, shocked when she realized that there most definitely were not any microscopes or beakers present and in front of her was her very own math book—as well as notes that she had taken.

"So what are you thinking about that's completely taken over all of your thoughts, Haruhi?" The twins questioned.

Haruhi began to develop a slight blush, "N-nothing!"

"Nothing, eh? Do you think that it was nothing, Kaoru?"

"It sure doesn't appear to be _nothing_, Hikaru."

"Eh, heh, heh, heh….. Oh man! Did you hear that? That was my stomach, better go get my lunch! Talk to you guys later!"

As the brown-haired girl sped out of the classroom, the twins that she had left standing there looked at each other and shrugged as they went to go eat lunch as well.

* * *

'_I'm glad that classes are over with, now I just have to go to the Host Club and I can go home and stop worrying about this dream.' _Haruhi thought to herself as she tidied up her desk and straightened out her uniform. Soon she was walking to the music room that the Host Club met in to finish her day.

"Haruhi! Father needs to ask you a question!" Tamaki sang in an excited voice.

"T-Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi said with a nervous face and slight blush, "Y-yes?"

"Does Kuma-chan look cuter or does Usa-chan look cuter dressed in an Ouran uniform?" Tamaki asked holding both of the stuffed animals in his hands.

"Eh? That's all you had to ask me? It's Usa-chan." She replied.

Honey's voice could be heard cheering in the background as Tamaki began to sob dramatically.

"Haruhi-! How could you pick Usa-chan over Papa's dear Kuma-chan?" Tamaki shouted.

"I like rabbits more than bears." The girl answered back walking away from the scene.

An arrow pierced itself through Tamaki's chest as he fell to the floor defeated.

"Mama! When did our Haruhi begin hating Kuma-chan?" Tamaki yelled to Kyoya.

"Tamaki, don't be silly, Haruhi never said that she hated Kuma-chan, now stop acting like this our guests will be arriving soon." Kyoya stated as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The rest of the host club took their places and waited for their guests to come. When the girls had met up with their chosen host, Haruhi returned the same distracted person that she had been earlier that day. She played her part well though, and laughed, smiled, and responded to the conversations of her guests when needed.

Throughout the time she spent hosting she found herself stealing glances at Tamaki, however.

'_Tamaki-senpai… he looks so…'_ The girl began to blush as she continued with her thoughts, smiling to herself.

"Oh, Haruhi!"

"Haruhi!"

"So cuuute!"

Were the responses heard from her guests as she realized what she was doing.

"Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about something. What were we talking about?"

As she made a smooth recovery from losing track of the conversation because of her thoughts, Kaoru and Hikaru once again exchanged glances at each other across the room. Kyoya also looked on with slight interest to why Haruhi kept getting distracted from her guests.

"If she keeps this up I'm going to have to add more to what she owes us…" Kyoya said to himself.

* * *

After the last girl had left the Host Club, all of the members stood in the center facing each other.

"Well, that was a good day! Thank you all once again for being such wonderful hosts!" Tamaki gushed.

"Don't worry about it." Came Mori's voice.

"Yeah! Usa-chan and I like all of the sweets that we get to have with our friends!" Honey cooed.

"Mitsukuni, should we be going home now? We have to study for that big exam tomorrow." Mori looked to Honey as he said this.

"Ah, yeah! You're right Takashi! We should get going! See you guys tomorrow-!" Honey exclaimed, jumping onto Mori's back, the two waved to the other members while saying goodbye and leaving.

"Tamaki, I need you to come look at something in the storage room with me for a moment." Kyoya said to Tamaki and then glanced to Kaoru and Hikaru who nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Kyoya! I'll be right back, ok everyone? Don't leave without telling me bye, Haruhi!" Tamaki said following Kyoya out of the room.

Haruhi blushed at Tamaki's words—the twins took this as their moment to attack.

"So, Haruhi…" Hikaru began, "We noticed that you were still distracted when you were hosting…"

"And that you kept looking at Tamaki, too." Kaoru added, "And just now you blushed when he told you not to leave without telling him bye."

Haruhi's face began to turn a brighter pink.

The twins then said in unison with blank stares, "Are you in love with Tamaki?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and her face turned a deep red.

"W-what?" She couldn't believe it.

"I-I just had a strange dream about Tamaki-senpai last night, it's nothing like that!" She said waving her hands in front of her face, defending herself from the accusation the twins had thrown at her.

"So then what was the dream about?" Kaoru asked as both of the twin's eyes narrowed at her.

Haruhi's face was now a **deep, deep** red as she stood with her hands by her side—completely unable to move or make any response other than the "eep" that escaped her lips when they had finished asking their question.

"U-u-uh, um…" She started to take a few steps backwards as she tried to escape the twins closing in on her—both with a horribly menacing look on their faces.

"Well, Haruhi?" Hikaru prodded.

As she continued mumbling more and waving her hands around all over the place—she tripped over the legs of a chair and fell onto her back. The twins continued to hover above her and question what the dream was about. It continued in this pattern for a minute or two more when finally the brown-haired girl couldn't take being harassed anymore.

With her face the deepest shade of red humanly possible, she closed her eyes hard and shouted in defeat—

"I KISSED TAMAKI-SENPAI! Or, he kissed me! I don't remember!"

When Haruhi opened her eyes, she found that the twins had backed away from her and were now smiling maniacally—they had won their game. It was very soon—if not too soon—after this that Haruhi noticed that Kyoya and Tamaki had come back from the storage room.

Kyoya also had a slight smirk and Tamaki just stood in the doorway with complete shock on his face as well as a bright scarlet blush.

"Well, Kaoru, we should probably go home now, we have a math quiz tomorrow over what we learned today." Hikaru said smugly picking up his things.

"You're right, Hikaru, we definitely don't want to get our math quiz mixed up with the Edo Period or protists." Kaoru laughed with Hikaru as they began to walk out of the music room.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" They both said as the door shut.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting situation, but I'm afraid that I also must be going. There are some things that I need to take care of for the family business. I'll see you both tomorrow." Kyoya said to the blonde and the brunette that hadn't taken their eyes off of each other.

Even after Kyoya had left the room, Haruhi and Tamaki both just continued to blush furiously and stare at each other. Finally, one of them decided to speak.

"H-Haruhi…" Tamaki managed to get out.

Haruhi looked down at the floor that she was still lying on, hiding her face from the blue orbs that made her cheeks burn.

"Tamaki-senpai, I—it was just a dream, there's nothing to worry about." Haruhi said in a voice that could almost be mistaken as a sigh.

She felt something grab the hand off of her knee and looked back up to see Tamaki bent down beside her, holding her hand.

He kept her gaze as he helped her from the floor, "Haruhi. It's ok. We all have weird dreams sometimes, don't worry about it."

She smiled at him when she noticed that her hand was still held lightly by Tamaki's. If she had not been looking at her hand in his, she most likely would not have noticed Tamaki tighten his grip on her hand and intertwine their fingers.

She blushed again and swallowed hard.

When she looked back up at Tamaki, his eyes had a softer look to them and he was smiling a little. She couldn't take her brown eyes off of his and felt that his eyes were melting her on the spot. Her hand began to burn in his and she squeezed it tighter.

"Tamaki-senpai…" She barely got out when he placed his other arm around her waist.

He too, was now blushing.

"Haruhi, was it a good dream?" Tamaki asked in a deeper voice than normal.

"S-senpai… i-it… it was a wonderful dream…" She replied feeling his warmth flood her body and penetrate her heart, causing it to pump faster and fill all of her face with warm blood.

He rested his forehead against hers as he released his hand from hers to put it around her waist as well. Finally, the space between their bodies closed and she was now completely against him.

Feeling more sure of herself, Haruhi placed her arms around Tamaki's neck, sliding her hands up his chest as she did so.

She felt his hot breath tickle her nose—her gaze was still locked with his and in it she could see the kindness and care that was Tamaki Suoh.

Something inside of her wanted to get closer to that kindness, it wanted to be completely overcome by its warmth—so slowly, she pushed her face closer to his.

Still lost in his eyes, she felt his lips brush against hers and a tingle go through her body that she'd never felt before.

Tamaki pressed her even closer to him—desperately trying to get their bodies to become one.

Finally, both gave in and closed the small bit of space left between their lips.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss—filled with the warmth, happiness and kindness that Haruhi had seen in Tamaki's eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as she push her mouth against his, almost as if their lips were dancing with each other—swaying to the music of their heartbeats.

The two pulled away and opened their eyes slowly.

They looked at each other and blushed harder, smiling nervously now from what had just happened between them.

Holding each other's embrace for a moment longer, Tamaki spoke to Haruhi with his head still resting on hers.

"Haruhi, they're all watching us."

She pulled her head away from Tamaki to look over at the doorway of the music room to see all of the other members of the Host Club smiling in the couple's direction.


End file.
